


3012

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Q. is old but young and makes educated Peter Q. guesses, Starlord's school of cheering people up, Thor still doesn't know that it's not that Loki didn't like some drinks, Thor's POV, but frost giant and alcohol stuff will pop up in my other fics :), it's that (my headcanon) frost giant and alcohol is a very bad mix but, takes place almost a millenium after the events of Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: It was the year 3012. As of today. No, wait, as they said here. No, wait, tomorrow. New Year's Eve.... 3012, would be tomorrow.A thousand years ago, Loki attacked New York, didn't he? He killed people. That was awful. And terrible of Loki, honestly. And very rude. He was really... very lost, wasn't he?Because Thor didn't find him, back then. Wasn't that the reason?





	3012

It was the year 3012. As of today. No, wait, as they said here. No, wait, tomorrow. New Year's Eve.... 3012, would be tomorrow.  
  
A thousand years ago, Loki attacked New York, didn't he? He killed people. People like agent Coulson. That was awful. And terrible of Loki, honestly. And very rude. He was really... very lost, wasn't he? Had been. Thor would had never known back then that Loki still... if not for Mother. Back on that day. Very lost. In Loki's eyes, back then, Thor thought he had seen, just how lost, his baby brother had been back then.

 

Those sad, tired eyes.

Tired of what?

_Loki. You've never told me why you had been so tired on that day. That's horrible, I still don't know. That's just mean, I could say, if I was in a joking mood.  
_

_But very, very, very rude. Honestly._  
  
_Because I didn't find him, back then. Wasn't that the reason?_

***************

Back when Loki jumped off the Bifrost, seemingly to his death...

_if I had jumped after him, flew after him, my Brother would be here next to me today. He would be right here. I know it. He'd be right here, looking at the same stars, and celebrating yet another New Year with me. He would be here. That's the truth. Isn't it, Loki?_

_*****************_

Thor looked through the window. Made out of transparent vibranium. Not very new window, but still.  Thor was used to that one. It had been a gift.

Young Stark said that the window of Mighty Avengers of Earth/Midgard/Terra/Insert Your Own Earth Name You Shithead Stop It 's Tower (yes, that was the name) should be newer and better, but young Stark said a lot of things.

Somebody came from behind, but Thor could recognise the presense, so he didn't react at all.

"Hey, dude."

"Hi, moron," Thor replied, without looking. Replied to his friend, Starlord, Peter Quill, whose latent Celestial genes had awoken when Quill was dying and didn't let him die. That was almost a millenium ago... well, without a decade or two.

"What... hey, what's that? You hit your head, Thor?"

Thor frowned.

"Not today."

"I mean... you're crying! And I don't mean your one dudely tear, at that!"

Thor's hand went to his face. Yes, there were... tears. But, why? He thought of Loki, true, but that wasn't so exceptional. Naturally, he thought of his brother sometimes. They were Brothers. And Thor was pretty sure that Loki died for him. For Thor. So it was only natural that he thought of him sometimes!

So... he wasn't grieving. Not now. That was a millenium ago, give or take a few years.

"Dude," Peter insisted, "you're sobbing. Why?"

"It's... maybe because it's 12? The year, that is?"

"Yeah, good old 12. Why, in 2012, I-- hey, hey, hey. Is this about your Mom? I'm sorry, Thor. I'm very, very, very sorry."

Thor turned away, wondering whether he should explain matters to Peter Quill, or not.

"Dude, I'm seriously sorry! But man, 'hath thou' - did I say that right - 'Dude, hath thee freaketh me out, for I hath never in my life - or did you guys say... for hath I never ever in my fuckig existence hath seeneth you sob, my man, ever since we were but babes! Wait, is that the right word? Oh, ya know what I mean, dude!!"

Thor shook his head.

He would explain things to the Starlord later on.

"Anyway, Thor, my bro, I know what ye need - another drink! Whatever Scheisse they call a drink. Gamora would hate that drink, bud."

Thor laughed heartily through his tears.

"Coincidentally, seeing as they never met, so would Loki!"

Peter Quill stared at Thor.

"Dude. Dude. My wife had met your terrible bro, bro."

Oh. Right. Daughter of Thanos.

"I bet he liked her," Thor said, grinning.

Quill made a face.

"Man, I should hit you."

And he did. Playfully. And Thor hit back.

It was good to have a friend, he thought.

_Loki would not like Quill at all. So that's for the best._

_Or would he?_

Hard to tell, sometimes.

***********************************

There was a very miniscule part of King Thor Odinson's mind, an unconscious part, that longed for parties for a very strange reason - any party or other celebration, or just going to theatre or to 5D cinema, Thor would imagine---

Loki would maybe crash the party, appear, suddenly, uninvited of course, saying: <<Surprise! I'm here. You've missed me, haven't you? You naive, gullible fool.>>

And after such warm words, so to speak... Thor would immediately hug Loki, to Loki's utter bewilderment.

But consciously, Thor knew that shan't happen.

Because his dearest Brother, Loki, Loki of Asgard, Loki Odinson, and Friggason, and to Thor, the former King of Jotunheim, was in Valhalla right now.

***********************************

And then, it was 3012.


End file.
